


Just Shoot The Damn Turkey

by Gildedmuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Holidays, Humor, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 01, Short One Shot, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Set early in season one. Sam just wants to have one normal holliday.





	Just Shoot The Damn Turkey

**Author's Note:**

> [I wrote this for friend. I'm not actually that happy with it.]

**Just Shoot The Damn Turkey**

  
  
Sam has lots to be thankful for. At least that is what Dean always tells him, and has been saying since they were little and Sam started to complain because dad never once came to the parent teacher nights at the school to see all the work Sam had done.  
  
“Be thankful you even have a dad,” Dean said in that bossy kid voice that he used when he thought that Sam was being a bit of an idiot. “If dad wasn’t out hunting and went to those meetings instead, imagine all the kids whose parents would be dead.”  
  
Then Dean would wonder why Sam got so scared at night.  
  
Twelve years later, not that much has changed. Expect that Sam no longer gets freaked out by the idea of sleeping with a gun under his pillow. The dynamics, they’re all still there.  
  
“So, what,” Dean is saying as he grabs his gun from the nightstand. Sam remains sitting on the edge of the bed, and probably the image of Dean pacing and ranting with a gun in his hand would scare any one else, but Sam doesn’t even flinch. “You think we should just give up.”  
  
“I didn’t say that.” Okay, maybe he isn’t that calm, but it doesn’t have to do with the gun in his brothers hand. It has more to do with this whole damn trip, traveling back and forth across the country looking for – what? Their dad? A demon they’ve never seen? Reject X-file cases? Sam isn’t even sure anymore what they fuck they’re doing, but whatever it is has started to grind at his nerves. There are only so many bones you can salt and demons you can exorcise before it sinks in just how useless they are.  
  
For every demon they hunt, another five replace it. They’re not getting any closer to their dad or the thing that killed Jess. They’re not closer to anything expect for killing each other out of frustration and a transmission change for the Impala.  
  
“I just said we should take a few days off,” Sam says, taking a deep breath so that he doesn’t start yelling at Dean. It seems more and more that every time they talk they end up screaming at each other. It’s been a long time, since they were together like this. Sam hadn’t seen Dean in two years, than he comes back and suddenly Sam is stuck in a car or hotel room with him almost twenty-four hours a day. Of course it’s going to be bad. He just didn’t think it would get this bad so quick. “you know. Relax a bit. Maybe buy a turkey.”  
  
“A turkey?” Dean’s eyebrows go up. Fuck, he looks like dad when he gives Sam a look. “Is that what this is? More of that ‘I just want a normal life’ crap?”  
  
Sam sighs, that sort of sigh that almost sounds like he’s ready to give up and just let his brother have his way so they don’t end up beating the shit out of each other. That is how these fights use to end, when they were little kids. Well, if you consider seventeen and twenty one to be little. The point is that Sam doesn’t want to end up in an arm lock pinned to the bed. Again. “Look, Dean, I just think we could use some time off.”  
  
“Hey now, evil doesn’t take time off, and you know that,” Dean says, and it amazes Sam that his brother can pick up girls when he says the stupidest lines. Like that right there. “Dad never took time off for stupid holidays like thanksgiving, did he?”  
  
“And I hated him for it,” Sam points out, standing up this time so he can get a little closer to Dean, like he is threatening in the least when Dean is the one holding the gun. “We had taco bell or Chinese, and would sit around listening to dad lecture us about demon hunting tactics.”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean says, and he actually stops pacing and smiles, just a little, with this nostalgic look on his face that drives Sam insane. He hates it when Dean gets like that, so fucking calm that they didn’t get a childhood at all.  
  
Yes, this is Sam just wants his life to be normal crap, just like Dean said. But Goddamnit, doesn’t he deserve that? He wants to find the demon that killed Jess, he wants to find his dad and demand answers, but he wants to find them so he can get some answers. These are the things that took away his shot at a normal life, at spending thanksgiving not in a hotel room but at his house with his family, eating turkey and fighting with his brother and hiding the cranberry sauce under his napkin because he hates cranberries.   
  
“Where are you going?” Dean demands as Sam pushes past him, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.  
  
“Out.” Sam doesn’t know where he’s going. He just needs to get out of here. This hotel room with their weapon arsenal and nowhere leading clues to where they’re father might be. He needs cranberry sauce.   
  
Before he can make it out the door, Dean is grabbing his arm and Sam jerks to a stop, turning around and giving his brother the nastiest look that he can muster. Dean better not try and stop him right now, because gun or not Sam will take a few punches at him. “You should be thankful,” Dean says.  
  
“For what?” Sam asks, yanking his arm back from Dean, and Dean lets him go. So maybe he actually does know when not to push, and most of the time he just ignores it.  
  
“You’re got family,” Dean says, putting the gun down and backing off so that Sam can see he isn’t going to stop him. “That’s more than some people have.”  
  
“Dad isn’t exactly-“ Sam manages to stop himself from saying anything more. Swallowing hard, he steps back into the room. There are times when you just have to choke it up and acknowledge you’re in the wrong. He hates that moments, but at least he can see them. Dean, he isn’t talking about dad right now, Sam realizes. “You wanna go get some pumpkin pie?”


End file.
